Chipmunk Genetics
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Doesn't it really get you down, the fact that Alvin and the Chipmunks are fictional? Or even that fact you can't be an AatC chipmunk(As oppose to real ones). Well, in this reality, anything is possible. WARNING: Contains one graphic scene of regeneration.
1. My Mornings

**This story takes place in real life, where Alvin and the Chipmunks don't actually exist.**

**Also, this story uses my name but does not describe the real me. The parents and living location are also fake, just for the sake of the story.**

***WARNING* Your brain may explode. I use big and descriptive words.**

**My POV**

You know that feeling you get on the mornings you don't use an alarm clock? The ones where you're just so engrossed in the relentless warm embrace of your bed that you don't realize you're awake. How the only thing that gets you out of bed is the mouth watering aroma of bacon and eggs, sizzling and crackling on the stove. The scent overwhelms you, and the next thing you know, your blanket is on the other side of the room and you're already dressed and bounding down the hallway and into the kitchen to greet your family.

At least that's how all my mornings are here in Carmel, California. Ever since the incident at school back in eighth grade, my parents have insisted on home schooling me, therefore eliminating almost all bed times and I never have to get up early. Every morning is the same. Wake up to the smell of breakfast, slip on a pair of cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and my favorite jacket, a red hoodie with a big, bold A on the front, run to the kitchen and fill my plate.

Did I mention I'm a huge Alvin and the Chipmunks fan? You could say i'm a little obsessed with them. My I-pod is chock full of chipmunk music, both professional, and fan made. I have every movie and TV episode on DVD or VHS and AatC posters hang everywhere in my room. Yeah, and I wonder why those kids back in eighth grade pummeled me to a pulp at the bus stop. If it hadn't been for the purple and red mural I wore coming through the front door of my house that day, I'd still be getting a proper education.

Anyways, there's nothing to be done about it now. The kids that beat me up got expelled and my parents never let me set foot on school property again.

Now, my parents have never been particularly fond of my obsession with Alvin and the Chipmunks, but they've come to respect it. They even bothered to take me to one of those live performances at the mall where three guys are dressed as the chipmunks and not only do choreography, but act pretty much exactly how the real Alvin and the Chipmunks would.

It kind of angered me a bit when ever they got a slight personality detail wrong but it was good enough for my taste. I never got to see a live Chipettes performance, but...the Chipmunks are my favorites anyways.

Well, I'm out of bed now. I'm wearing the usual, and trudge drowsily, but quickly out of my room and into the kitchen. I find my mom, Lilly Reed, standing in the fridge door way, rummaging through the cartons of milk and such. She's wearing a pink t-shirt and green track shorts, accompanied by a pair of white sneakers. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail, and two thin locks of hair jut out from her forehead, held up by gel. She isn't wearing any make up since it never looks right on her roundish face and green eyes.

My dad sits at the dining room table, sipping from a mug of coffee, skimming the pages of the daily newspaper. His name is Alfred Reed but we just call him Al. He's wearing a blue business suite, complete with the blue overcoat, white undershirt, and brown and red checker patterned tie. The brown slacks he wears match his suit perfectly. He works for a local bank. He's a seven foot, broad shouldered man, which matches his face. Muscle creases line his cheek bones, and his dark brown eyes and short hair complete him. Noticing me, he folds up the article before taking another sip of coffee. Steam fogs his rectangular reading glasses.

"Good morning Deven!" Booms Al. If the smell of bacon didn't wake you up, his voice sure would.

"Um, good morning dad." I reply groggily.

I pull a chair out from the table and slouch in it like I always do. I said before that I always get plenty of sleep. But that doesn't mean i'm peppy in the morning. Still, it's better then getting up at 5:30 a.m. for school. I look over to Lilly, who is now spreading jelly on the toast that popped up a minute ago.

"Going out for a jog huh mom?" I asked, awaiting the obvious answer.

"Yep. We'll have breakfast first to get us going for the day, then i'll be heading out for Devendorf Park on 6th street. Your father will just be doing what he does best," said Lilly as she set our plates onto the dinner table, "filing bank accounts, making deposits and withdrawals twenty four seven. I don't know how you can stand working so much honey."

She sat down at the table and forked in a mouthful of grits and egg. Al was about to dig in as well but stopped himself.

"Hey Deven, go get the remote from the coffee table. I'm gonna see what's on the news." Said Al, pointing to the living room.

I obeyed, knowing it was pointless to argue that he didn't need the TV news since he had the daily paper, but he never listens. I suppose he has his reasons.


	2. A Video and a Message

I handed the remote to Al and and pointed it into the living room, clicking the power button. The broad flat screen lit up to life and Al increased the volume after switching to FOX news so we could hear it clearly from here. Then we just simply continued eating, silently listening to the weather forecast and some guy ranting about politics. After a few minutes though, I hear this.

"On other news, the worlds most wanted criminal, and technological experimentalist, Dr. Helix, posted a video on his infamous website, .com, that will leave the world shocked." Announced the news reporter.

Aaah, good ol' Dr. Helix. Back when he was a boy, he was a learning prodigy here in America. His ability to understand the world around him got him an associate's degree by seventh grade. He excelled in every subject, especially science. Universities, expensive collages, and other high rank schools were all groveling at his feet for him to be enrolled at their schools. However, he turned down every offer.

The mass of scholarships he'd received over time summed up to a quarter of a billion dollars, and he took that money, dropped out of his junior year of high school, and left the continent at the age of 17 without telling anyone where he was heading. A year later, he returned and worked his way through two high priced universities, getting a masters degree in surgery and genetic experimentation. Immediately afterward, he left again. A month later, he made his first world wide impression, by hacking into the global network and videoing a live stream, claiming that he alone was the worlds next superpower. He gave his location, a large island dead center in the south pacific ocean, and said he planned to support America, Israel, and several other specific countries. Of course, no one cared, only that he had hacked into every television, computer, radio or every other media device on the face of the planet. So three bomber jets were sent to the island to eliminate him. They hadn't even gotten within a thousand miles of the island before being shot down by incredibly accurate bolts of energy. These were later identified to have come from a rail gun. Four of them to be exact, mounted on two hundred foot towers along the perimeter of the island. He was untouchable.

That was four years ago. Now adays, his global broadcasts are carefully dated to not interfere with anything of great importance, and are always beneficial. He's distributed advanced weaponry to the sane parts of the world, donating large sums of money to democratic governments, and making the overall world a better place. Many people still want him dead though, since he holds so much power and potential. There was even a horrifying rumor at one time that he'd created an artificial plague that could wipe out humanity in two months! But then there's his latest announcement This one was broadcasted through youtube, where he was challenging the world to come up with interesting fictional animals for him to try to create. Most people assumed he was joking, and the official announcement video got thousands to tens of thousands of the stupidest requests. So, far, nothing has happened since then. I had thought about requesting him to make Alvin and the Chipmunks but...I don't think he could do it either.

"The video is sped up by about five thousand percent, but comes out crystal clear, depicting in graphic detail, Dr. Helix himself apparently creating an animal from the request video he made. By the end of the five minute video, the creature he assembles seemingly out of thin air appears to be a chipmunk, but looks like the ones from Alvin and the Chipmunks! Many claim the video is fake however, and with all the incredible animation technology we have in this day and age, it very well could be." Continued the reporter.

My breakfast still lays half eaten on the plate, but I'm already back in my room. I booted up my computer instantly, hitting my knee against the desk as I scrabbled into the rolling chair. The pain was shrouded by excitement however, and fifteen seconds later found myself on , speedily clicking on the various links that led me to his video posts.

I impatiently rapped my fingers against the desk as the screen loaded. Finally the screen beamed with a short list of his only seven videos, the top one reading, "You Asked For It, You Got It" in bold, superior to the black video thumbnail with his logo emblazoned in the center, a large H cut diagonally with a black line, the left side radiating green, while the right was red.

I eagerly clicked the title, followed by the screen switching to full screen automatically. Slowly, the emblem materialized, then exploded into thousands of green code letters and numbers that were simultaneously sucked to the center of the screen, along with my view of the screen. Everything was black for a moment...then music began to play, some sort of orchestral song. The screen faded in, pointing right at Dr. Helix himself, holding the camera in front of him. He set it onto something that held it in place, pointing down at a small, slick iron table...but then he seemed to disappear instantly. It took me a few seconds to realize the video had sped up...a lot. Then he was back again, or at least a blur of his white coat was. He disappeared and reappeared quickly and frequently.

As the video progressed, I began noticing a steadily growing mass of something white on the table. The video was so fast that I didn't even see Dr. Helix fasten the objects onto the translucent cradle that held it up by thin glass arms, which gave me a better view of the object. It was unmistakably a small bone. But how'd he make a bone?! Or...did he just set it there? No, I saw him build it from end to end. Then it was gone, and another bone emerged in only a few seconds! One by one the bones were built seemingly out of nothing. I couldn't see if he was using any tools though. The song reached a mellow point, and Dr. Helix produced a pelvic bone, spine, and a skull, with unnaturally large eye sockets.

The skeleton was instantly united, and the camera moved to another table in a split second. This time, I saw Dr. Helix a lot more, and the video slowed for a moment to show he had a pair of tongs which held a small, steel capsule inside glowing brilliantly golden and white. It was placed in a massive machine beside him, which then hummed softly before an indicator light beside it glowed green. He held his index and middle fingers together under a small tube that jutted out from the machine, then sped up again as the orchestra boomed to life once more. What ever came out of the machine was instantly coated around very small models of organs. The heart, lungs, liver, digestive tract, and so many others that I just couldn't keep up. He waited a moment then turned the camera to yet another table. On top sat a life size sculpture of an AatC style chipmunk, no fur, no eyes, nails...or claws I mean, or any other parts that weren't skin. It looked as though it could have been starving. Again, the strange pale substance coated the model. The song had obviously reached it's climax as the orchestra picked up in speed and volume, and even an electric guitar strummed heavy low notes in time with the strings and trumpets. All the while, the screen switched to the first table again. The substance that had once been wrapped around the models had been slit to come off the sculptures and the skin model was placed beside the bones. Dr. Helix vanished the reappeared now holding something fleshy and red which was placed over the bones. It was the muscle, tendons, and the entire circulatory system. Everything continued to move too fast to see what he was doing. The organs were placed inside and more of the mysterious substance was applied. The outer skin was placed over top and and sealed shut with the substance, but left the chest open. A small saw materialized and cut off the top of the skull, where a brain, which actually wasn't created with the substance he'd used, was placed inside, small and already connected to a pair of large eyes that hung down by tendons. The substance was used to seal the skull and skin again, then the screen went dark. It flashed to life again for a split second, just enough time to see a large tube connected to a needle pumping blood into the chipmunk. Then it flashed to show the tube pulled out. It slowly faded in to show it's exposed heart, then Dr. Helix tapped it lightly...and it began to beat. The chest was shut, and the next few seconds showed the chipmunk's fur being created, only God knows how...and the song burned out the last of it's energy. Only soft string instruments playing a single note as the camera zoomed in on the chipmunk's face. I-it's nose twitched, and just as the screen went black, it's eyes shot open.

I sat there, speechless. He'd done it! He not only created a living fictional creature, of which everyone doubted could be done, but made an AatC chipmunk! Unrelenting excitement bored into me, but my body had turned to jello. I was practically numb with happiness, and a smile creeped across my face that I just couldn't get rid of. Suddenly, the screen went black again. I swore, thinking I just got a virus, rapidly pressing control, alt, delete on the keyboard.

I was startled when I heard Dr. Helix's voice in my speakers. I looked up to find him staring back, the background is his typical high tech office that he makes his announcements from.

"Greetings, citizens of the world. This is Dr. Helix, once again broadcasting on the global network. I've began this announcement to inform you that with the success of my first living, and thriving creature, which was requested by someone from the UK, I've finally mastered brain transplantation as well. The brain used for the chipmunk, which is currently being tested for any health flaws, none found yet so far, was a clone of my own brain. Currently, that chipmunk is like me in every way. Now, the point I'm getting at here is that because the brain successfully took control of the body, this means anyone's brain can, thus I will be adding brain transplant opportunities for free to anyone willing and able to undergo the procedure once the glide-bridge is complete. For those of you who don't know, the glide-bridge is a three thousand mile long road connecting my island to California that you travel over in a vessel that moves the same way Japanese bullet trains move, only it's a little faster. Now, for those of you who don't jump to decisions after a moments glance and don't throw caution to the wind, I am a professional doctor and I have all the materials for a professional surgery The procedure is utterly painless. The only danger in this procedure is that you will actually be dead once the brain is removed, however, the brain can survive for about eight minutes after removal, which gives me plenty of time to complete the operation. The procedure depicted in my recent video took three minutes and a quarter for the brain transplant itself. That leaves four minutes and three quarters left to spare, so you don't really have anything to worry about."

"Anyways, the glide-bridge shall be completed in precisely thirty eight hours and thirty six minutes from now.", I glanced at the clock, it was 9:24, meaning the bridge opens tomorrow at noon, "A team of employees will be at the entrance building off of 17 Mile Drive next to Pebble Beach to cut the ribbon, signifying the official opening of the bridge. At that time, the first twenty eight visitors will board the vessel and be brought to the island for tours and or the brain transplantation. You may enter your family or individual name into a virtual drawing to be selected for the first trip to my island by calling 0-950-300-898." The number was on paper before he could even continue talking.

"Well, that's all I have to say. This is Dr. Helix signing off...and uh...I'll try to get my chipmunk clone of me in the next announcement Farewell and until next time." Then the screen returned to the website.


	3. The Glide Bridge

Well, as you can imagine, being the way I am, I nagged my parents ALL day! Begging them to call the number so we could possibly go to the island. They of course had seen the announcement as well, and like any protective parents, forbid me from going to Dr. Helix's island. You would be very surprised how convincing one can be when asked the same thing a couple hundred times. Eventually, my dad cracked and agreed to take me there the following day, but only for the tour. I'll find a way around it though. I WILL get that procedure.

It's 11:26, opening day now. Al had driven us over to the glide bridge entrance, a medium sized building off of 17 Mile Drive, just like Dr. Helix described. At first glance, you'd have thought you had just walked onto a tropical island, the kind where you find all sorts of big research compounds at the center while everything else is just taken over by nature. Large rings of one foot tall concrete topped with guard rails are filled to the brim with full grown trees, foliage, vines, and a dozen plants I can't recognize These rings densely pokedot the massive parking lot in front of the building, of which is surrounded by neatly trimmed bushes and patches of a strange blue flower I've never seen before. The place is packed.

It had taken almost thirty minutes to find a parking spot, which wasn't really all that surprising. What did leave us taken back a bit was the quantity of police and news vehicles in the area. There had to have been at least ten squad cars here, and an even larger number of different news company vans crowding the front entrance.

We all abandoned the car and headed up to the entrance, two automatic glass sliding doors that ran smoothly along a steel track. A short symphonic melody played as we entered, along with a woman's voice.

"Welcome to the Glide bridge! We hope you enjoy your stay." Chimed the recorded voice.

The inside of the building was painted white, and soft rustling sounds from our feet against the beige carpet barely penetrated the sound of running water from two large, artificial water falls that cascaded into polished stone ponds. These sat between a set of pine wood benches that sat on either side of the entrance doors. We were greeted by a reception desk surrounded on it's left a right by two hallways that end with more sliding doors. The room was completely abandoned aside from a young woman who sat in a black leather, rolling chair behind the desk. She didn't look up when we came in, and once we had walked up to her, saw that her face was buried in a book, her orange eyes frantically skimming over the individual lines. I was about to ask where the opening ceremony was being held when she spoke, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Through either hallway. It's just ahead of the sliding doors.", she said in a very soft and sincere tone.

We all smiled and thanked her before continuing on.

The room beyond the hallways was enormous! More giant vegetation displays hid all the walls, and four two foot thick pillars formed a diamond shape in the room, completed by the center piece a massive fountain that sprayed into the heavens, not a drop more than refreshing mist missing the concrete rim. Surrounding the pillars and fountain stood about five hundred people, talking quietly amongst themselves but sounded much louder due to how many there were. I noticed a gentle breeze flowing throughout the room. It smelled of thick vegetation and...strangely reminded me of the sea.

That's when I noticed the the ENTIRE back wall of the room was missing! A short set of stairs led up to a stage, stretching across the entire length of the room. Beyond the edge of the room is a large, iron platform topped with two huge rails, almost like an over sized roller coaster track, only that the track is embedded in pitch black cylinders that run along the bottom of the track from here and disintegrates from view off in the blue distance. Besides that, the world drops down a steep cliff directly into the ocean. The track steadily slopes downward until it meets the ocean and bobs there without any support aside from metal poles that hold the track together. I guess the black cylinders can float. Another young woman stands at a single podium, and is being bombarded by the various news crews, but completely ignores them.

Al checked his watch. It read 11:59, but where was the vessel? Lilly helped us push through the thick crowd until we could get up the stairs, where the woman stood at her podium, frequently checking her watch and the distance beyond. The huge red ribbon stretched from either side of the room behind her. As we walked up the steps, she noticed us immediately and held up a hand at us.

"I'm sorry folks, but no one's allowed up here yet.", she said, as if she wished we were allowed but didn't want to break her own rules.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to see if the vessel was almost here.", said my dad, almost innocently.

"Oh, but it IS almost here! The vessel is currently traveling at about nine hundred miles per hour right now and will be here at any moment!", chimed the woman.

We all stared in disbelief.

"Nine hundred miles per hour?! Sheesh, how the heck will it slow down fast enough?" I exclaimed.

The woman laughed. "Well it can because it uses magnetic fields to push and pull on it. It's extremely powerful and will take only one hundred feet to come to a halt." she beamed.

We all found it difficult to believe but accepted her word without hesitation. We were about to infer that it seemed it wasn't going to arrive on time when a small shape formed in the horizon of the ocean. It was moving VERY fast. The woman at the podium saw it too and tapped her mic instantly for the crowd's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! I, Melinda, am privileged to present to you, the Glide Bridge!", said Melinda with a squeal.

The crowd applauded, looking intently at the object that was moving along the track at a terrifying speed. As it got closer, it only seemed to speed up, faster, faster, and faster! It wasn't stopping! People began to get unnerved, then they were all backing up from the stage. A girl screamed and that set them all off. They all pushed each other yelling and screaming in desperation to get to the exits. My mom and dad began to run too, but I stayed fixated in place. The sheer energy of the track seemed to consume me. As the Vessel got closer, the electric hum of the rails got louder! The next thing I knew, it was on top of me, shrouding the sun and almost the entire wall that isn't there. It's motionless.

It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't breathing. I sucked in air, rejuvenating my starved lungs. Everyone was still screaming like a bunch of lunatics while I took in every inch of the beautifully crafted vessel. It's shaped like an oval except for the end of it that faces into the building. It's flat and covered with a chrome, steel door with no handle or number pad of any sort for opening. Not even hinges are visible I assume the woman has a remote of some sort.

People have begun to calm down, although a good portion of them have left in fear of being crushed. What's left of the crowd simply gazes in awe by not only how fast it stopped, but the sheer size and impressiveness of it's structure. You could have sworn it was straight out of a science fiction novel.

The woman on stage picked up an enormous pair of scissors and cut the ribbon. I quick took out my Samsung Galaxy phone and pressed the lock button. It glowed to life in my hand, and the time was displayed in the top right corner. It was 12:00. Right on time.

"And now, I shall announce the names of the first twenty eight lucky people to ever go to Dr. Helix's island! The drawing is completely random and everyone received one chance at going based on if they called to make arrangements. I will read the full names aloud from the printed list here on the podium. The names are the following; Brandon Lee Dustin, Matthew Ferris Oboyski, John James Luey...", and so on and so forth, Melinda read the names too us.

I was starting to get worried as the names unfolded before us, follow by their owners cheering out occasionally Ten names down. Twenty names down. Twenty five names down! That's when she said it.

"And last but certainly not least!", I hate that phrase,"Alfred Markenson Reed and his wife and son!", chimed Melinda.

We did it! We got picked for the first group to ever go to Dr. Helix's island!

"Now listen up lucky winners! I must go over some rules we have for the ride to the island. First, weapons are not aloud. The security system on the vessel is greatly advanced and can detect anything potentially threatening. Those who carry a weapon of any sort will be shot and dumped in the pacific ocean!", she exclaimed, her radiant smile never leaving.

Weapons? Well, I suppose they would expect such a thing. People have been trying to get at Dr. Helix for years. This would be their best chance. The people that had been called were all present and hadn't fled earlier. They stepped up onto the stage with the woman, including me and my mom and dad who had walked up behind me some time earlier. There were only two camera crews left now, and they showed no hesitation to pounce on the winners. Most of them shied away, others held their hands up to cover their faces, cussing at the camera men and women. Only a few actually answered any questions. We were not those people. Like most, we just ignored them, hoping they'd leave us alone. As we all stood up on the stage together, the doors of the vessel caved in and disappeared from our sight. Inside were two rows of twelve velvet seats that lined a straight corridor that ran along the inside towards a steel slide door. Two more seats sat on either side of the entrance door and the one at the end of the vessel. Twenty eight seats total.

The woman spoke to us now. "Well then, if you would all be so kind as to let yourselves in, choose a seat and strap in. Get comfortable and the journey will begin shortly.", said Melinda.

No one argued about buckling up. With how fast the thing is moving, everyone wanted to be a secure as possible.

Melinda says farewell to the rest of the crowd, still ignoring the news crew, and quickly follows us into the vessel. The doors repositioned again and shut with a loud hiss of hydraulics Once everyone was strapped firmly in place by two overlapping black leather straps coated in a soft cloth cover, she again asked us to enjoy the ride and told us to get comfortable and even take a nap since the ride would last a few hours. Then she disappeared through the slide door. The Vessel lurched forward with astonishing force, but I was surprised by much I didn't feel it. Metal sheets that sat above our heads against the walls lifted up into the ceiling, revealing the ocean and what was left of the mainland, which quickly disappeared from view as well. We were on our way to Dr. Helix's island.


	4. The Island

I think I fell asleep. I'm not sure what woke me up though. I heard a deafening bang go off, or something like that. My eyes shot open but it was still dark. I could hear people screaming in panic. Was I actually still asleep? A hydraulics sound emitted from the seat beside me. I squinted to see what was happening but it was too dark. Then the lights came back on. The viewing metal returned into the ceiling again to reveal the never ending ocean. The seat beside me was empty.

"What the heck happened?!" I exclaimed, looking over at the vacated seat.

The straps had not been unlocked, and a small, dark patch of something crimson trickled down the seat from the head rest. Some people were crying. Others were yelling hysterically to be let off the vessel. My parents were just silent, but it looked like Lilly was holding back tears.

After a few minutes, the sliding doors to the front where Melinda was opened. She stepped out and greeted us again.

"Do not worry everyone. You're safe now. Like I said before, those who carry weapons will be executed immediately Your journey will end in about thirty minutes. I know most of you must be pretty shaken up from this incident, so I'll see if I can arrange something special for you all later.", said Melinda.

With that, she turned and left us again. Everyone's panic turned into question and disbelief. They talked amongst themselves for the rest of the trip about what it was the missing passenger might have had that got him killed. I simply turned on my i-pod and listened to my music for the rest of the ride. Hmmm, Undeniable by Alvin and the Chipmunks, my favorite song and band.

The ride continued on for a while, but that soon came to and end. I had gone through almost the whole album when I decided to look out the window. There it is. The island. It's rising up on us faster than I can process. Suddenly, the vessel slowed down and came to a halt, all in less than a second. The double doors where we got in the vessel before opened, and the buckles for the straps that held us unlocked. We all poored out of the transport with relief. What a long, and exciting ride that was!

As we walked around the vessel towards the island, we got a FAR better view of it. The thing was massive. Thick jungle stretched out forever to the left and right, and continued up as the island reached mountainous areas. The famous towers of death loomed over us and the mountains. They almost reached the clouds. Besides that, there was no sign of civilization at all. The woman quickly joined us in the clearing we found ourselves in and lead us along a dirt path into the island interior. There were no fences, no guard rails, just raw, untamed nature. Some others made note of this as well and questioned Melinda if any wild animals live on the island. She answered with a yes, but added on that all the dangerous animals are genetically engineered to be friendly to humans and other experimental creatures. That didn't seem to satisfy the crowd but they accepted it.

After what seemed like forever, the path opened up onto a large clearing. This area however was clearly man-made. The dirt path faded into aged stone, although on closer examination was actually textured to look old. The cracks were completely flat. The trees and foliage were neatly trimmed along the edges of the clearing, almost looking like flat walls. More rings of concrete nature displays lined the center of the clearing all the up to a complex. We strode down the clearing towards the building, of which was not in any way shape of form aged. the entirety of the structure was purely steel, jutting out from the side of a steep mountain base. Melinda waved a hand in front of two iron sliding doors, of which then immediately opened. She led us inside, and we were a little surprised that it was nothing more than a corridor, bright incandescent lights embedded in the ceiling, and a wide, single door at the end of the hall.

The door slid back into the wall as we approached, revealing it was an elevator, a larger one than usual on that matter. We all squeezed in comfortably, although the last few had to sort of clamber in. The door closed automatically, then we descended into the earth.

Only after a minute or so did the door slide across the steel track beneath it revealing another corridor. As we were crossing the hallway, I got to wondering if we would even meet Dr. Helix. He could very well be off doing some experiment in a private chamber while the rest of us just had the tour to enjoy. Well, no I'm gonna have that operation. Only he can do that, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening with a loud hiss and slid outward until at a one eighty degree angle. They certainly have a large variety of door types.

The room it opened up to was massive. It was circular and rose up for what seemed like forever, darkening till everything melted together in the shadows at about fifty feet. Opaque and translucent pipes of large and small sizes coated the walls, disappearing past steel rings into the floor. It was very strange how the entire room seemed to be lit up except for the ceiling, yet there were no lights aside from glowing material in some of the pipes. The center of the room was dominated by a massive machine that hummed with power, crackled occasionally It was undoubtedly a power source for the whole facility. Blue cables arched from the top and returned into the generator in random places along the sides. Smaller generators hum softly off to the side, trailing power cords throughout the room. The air smelled of something faintly burnt but seemed very clean. Maybe I've mistakened the smell of new rubber.

"Well everyone, it isn't much of an ingenious building layout, but it works out fine. This is one of two main power rooms. These generators are powerful enough to run about thirty more buildings just like this one, which is perfect because it's barely over the power we require to run the defense towers. It's impossible to turn either off because they both have to be shut down at the same time since they power each other as well. Even then however, it takes a password only Dr. Helix knows to shut them down, which we of course never have shut them down and never will.", explained Melinda as she turned to lead us to another pair of sliding doors off to the edge of the power room, "Anyways, off we go! I'll show you the living quarters!"

I pretended to follow them, walking slowly to eventually end up behind the group. My parents were too engrossed in the immense structure that they didn't bother to make sure I was following them. Once the tour had left, I headed for the doors opposite the ones they had went through. I was determined to find Dr. Helix and have the operation. I would NOT miss the opportunity of my dreams.

Walking at an almost jogging pace, I strode down the white hall, lined with normal doors, each labeled above it with a plaque, entitling "Mess Hall", Rehabilitation Center", Testing Rooms 1, 2, 3, 4 encounting. None of the rooms were of any interest to me. Perhaps I was on the wrong floor...

I was about to turn back to go to the elevator when I reached the double doors at the end of the corridor. Beyond the glass, sliding doors was a stair case leading down. I ran down the stare well, taking on two steps at a time until reaching another pair of sliding doors, nothing but darkness beyond them. I walked up to the automated doors, but they didn't open. Another plaque loomed over me, it's title engraved in the gold colored metal.

Restricted Area  
Authorization Required For Access  
_

My heart sank at the sight of the dead end. In curiosity, I decided to press up against the glass to see what lay beyond. The perpetual black room gave me no satisfaction, even when squinting, trying to at least catch sight of the silhouette of an object, but nothing. I was startled when seemingly out of nowhere, a man in a white lab coat materialized from the pitch black room, walking up to the door and typing in a code on a panel on the other side of the doors. The glass separated with a soft hissing sound and the man motioned for me to come in. I was hesitant at first, but my burning desire for the body of a chipmunk over came me. The door closed behind me as I ran inside.


	5. Meet Dr Helix

I felt my way through the darkness, hoping desperately I wouldn't stub my toe or something stupid. I was surprised though to find that after a few meters inside, the darkness quickly ebbed away, revealing a brightly lit, silver room. Operation tables lined the room from one end to the other, each covered in a cloth to hide what lays beneath, or is empty aside from a white, matte paper cover. Steel rolling tables litter the room, gleaming tools, scalpels, and other medical tools laying atop them. The walls and ceiling were all white as well, but oddly seemed to be slightly translucent. I realized after a few moments that they were enormous plasma screen TVs! The thought of them projecting bright blue skies boasting mounds of fluffy stratus clouds, surrounded by rolling hills of flowing grass and fluttering leaves in the breeze asserted itself into my mind. I was snapped out of my trance when I remembered the man who let me in.

I turned, now able to get a good look at him. He was no older than forty five, but his thinning hair made that difficult to realize. Creases layered the top of his head, even a few running down his thin face from the cheek bones to his chin. He wore a pair of opaque, black goggles that looked more like glasses, concealing his eyes. He showed no facial expression, no emotion that could be seen. His lab coat hung down slightly past his hips over the white slacks he wore, and the coat pocket was lined with an assortion of pens, a small note pad, and another scalpel. His black dress shoes seemed unusually out of place on him. The immediate thought that brown shoes would have looked better crossed my mind but I ignored it. The man seemed to contemplate what to do with me.

Suddenly, he walked around me, looking up and down my body and examining the most unnoticed details no one would have cared about. I yelped slightly when I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder, turning me around, bringing my eyes directly to his black ones. I was getting very uncomfortable, especially as his hands fell down to my chest, stomach and sides, feeling and poking specific spots. He shifted his jaw from left to right a few times, until taking a step back and looking at my entirety again.

"You wish to undergo a brain transplant, am I not right?" questioned the man, his voice no where near as booming as my father's, but had a strong sense of authority.

"U-um, I...yes I-I'd like to uh...If-", I stuttered, exceedingly nervous now, as well as embarrassed for some reason.  
Well this is awkward. I've always been very open about my fondness for Alvin and the Chipmunks. Why was I so mortified about it now? The man placed his hands behind him and spoke again.

"Relax. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm in fact, honored to have you here. You're my first volunteer! Oh wait", the man scoffed,"where are my manners, my name is Dr. Helix, and you are?" asked the man, holding his hand out to me.

My eyes widened. This was him! I mentally kicked myself for not recognizing him earlier, eagerly shaking the outstretched hand.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! I'm such an idiot, uh, I'm Deven Reed, I've...kinda always dreamed about what it would be like to be a chipmunk, er, an AatC chipmunk to be exact.", I exclaimed with a nervous chuckle.

"I bet you were quite shocked to hear about this opportunity! I myself was a bit taken back by deciding to make out of all things, a chipmunk. I was thinking dragons or an anthro'poidal fox would be at the top of the list! Of course, they were after people saw what I was capable of, but it's too late for them now. It takes a long time to create the genetic structure of these artificial creatures. It's a miracle the first project was so small! Even so, altering the genetics to match the right bone structure and organ sizes took a lot of precise and complex work.", said Dr. Helix.

"Um, Dr?'I began.

"Yes Deven?"

"Could we get started? Like pronto? My parents kinda said no to this. They don't know I'm down here.", I said, a nervous sweat trickling down my neck. I was suddenly worried he would reject my request for this.

"Uhhh, sure! Please, take a seat.", replied Dr. Helix, pointing to an unoccupied operation table beside him.

I did as he instructed, sitting on the table's side before swinging both legs up on top and laying down to face the fake ceiling. I sighed with a smile. It was finally gonna happen! I could feel my heart pounding with excitement. Then the room went pitch black, as dark as I had falsely perceived it to be earlier.

"I've installed these TV screens in order to project dreams into my patients while I operate. It's...just a little thing I added to subdue any excessive stress on the patient. What kind of place would you like to be in?", explained Dr. Helix from another part of the room.

"Hmmm, can you make a bright blue sky with grassy hills?", I asked, again a little embarrassed.

Without replying, the blackness swirled around me, distorted and contorting with dark shades of blue and green occasionally.

"And God said, let there be light!", exclaimed the Dr, of which instantly after, everything got so bright, I had to squint and cover my eyes for a moment.

Slowly, I adjusted to the brightness, and my requested world began to form. Clouds dominated the clear blue sky, but failed to show me mercy from the sun. I turned to the right to avoid it's burning gaze. Like I had requested, seemingly endless hills stretched across the horizon My eyes fixated onto my beautiful surroundings, even as an oxygen mask was placed gently over my mouth and nose, expelling a sweet chemical that made me become drowsy. I shaked my head to keep myself awake. It worked. I simply continued to take in the amazing view.

I found that I was no longer on the table. Dew from the soft grass I lay on dampened my clothes, but I don't care. Pleasant chills trickle down my back, and the breeze smells of roses and tulips Everything's just perfect. I lay there, unable to wipe the persistent grin from my face as I lazily watch the clouds. I can watch the sky now since the clouds shifted in front of the sun. After what seemed like only a minute, the clouds drifted away, turning from a fluffy white to a portrait of red and orange that lines the horizon the sun just barely peeking overtop of them. Night descended onto the world, and the pleasant breeze was substituted for fire flies. The sky lit up to a dark purple, filled with the presence of a beautiful diamond colored crescent moon and a thousand stars. I felt myself begin to fade away, falling into sleep's embrace. I allowed it to take me, and my eyes closed, never to open again.


	6. Furry Drastic Changes

A pounding head ache assaulted me, making my fore head and temples throb with pain. A strange Whirling noise that crescendoes and decrescendoes seemed to emanate from inside me, feeling similar to as though I had just heard something very loud and my ears were now ringing, only they weren't ringing at all. I couldn't move at all, but slowly, as my head ache dissipated I regained feeling in my body, starting at the tips of my fingers, toes, and nose. My entirety felt unnaturally warm, although it didn't feel like a fever. I soon realized I was covered in something soft from head to toe. I couldn't really move yet though or even open my eyes, so I couldn't see or touch whatever it was. All I could do was wait, so I sat in an imagined body in an imaginary white room in my mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, the numbing warmness that engulfed me began to ebb away, or...at least the numb feeling did. What was it that I was covered in?

"Deven! Time to wake up my dear boy!", yelled a voice directly into my ear.

The abrupt and deafening voice jarred me awake, my eyes snapping open and my entire body quivered violently, making it feel like I just fell off a cliff onto my back. I relaxed when I saw Dr. Helix looming over me, falling back against the table with a long sigh. His face was again expressionless, his goggles hiding his eyes.

"Excellent, you're awake. Tell me, what is your name?", asked Dr. Helix.

I opened my eyes again, looking at him like there were centipedes crawling out his ears.

"Uh, Deven? I already told you my name!", I exclaimed, my face contort with confusion.

"Oh, well I know that! I just needed to make sure there wasn't any brain damage. Although you do seem to be quite unaware of anything really."

"Unaware? What the heck are you talking about? I'm fully awake thanks to you yelling in my ear.", I explained, my hand drifting to my ear and rubbing the inside that was still ringing a little.

"Then how come you haven't noticed the change in your voice an body yet?", he said with a grin.

Still, I looked at him confused like an idiot, but my eyes suddenly widened as I realized what he meant. My eyes went cross eyed when I looked down at the short snout the protruded from my face, covered in a thin layer of golden fur and topped with a black and pink nose embedded in the front. I reach up feeling my snout, which tickles as my small fingers run along my fur. I breath in deeply, smelling everything with a much stronger sense than before. The odors of bitter iron from blood, a slightly decaying corpse, and... deodorant. Thank God for the deodorant, which I assume is coming from Dr. Helix. I look down at my new body, admiring myself. My feet are clawed paws now, attached to very stumpy legs and topped with huge hips that bulge out from my waist, but this is simply because of how muscular they are...at least for a chipmunk, they're muscular. My entire chest and stomach is covered in soft, golden fur, just like my face, while the rest of my fur is dark brown. Between my legs gently sways a short, bushy tail. The new appendage is very awkward, like my brain sees it as a parasite that doesn't belong there, but at the same time feels perfectly suited for me. Concentrating, I manage to wag my tail back and forth a bit. Controlling it is just as awkward, but I don't care. I wouldn't be complete without it. I look up at Dr. Helix, eager to hear my voice again, but don't exactly want to say something stupid like 'testing one two three'.

"Uhhh, hi...", I say, triggering the biggest smile I'd ever had my whole life.

I began to bust out laughing, too overwhelmed by what has happened to me. My cheeks were starting to burn as the muscles were strained from my massive smile and uncontrollable laughter. Dr. Helix patiently watches me, waiting for me to recollect myself and calm down, which I manage to do after a minute or two.

"I see you are very pleased with my work! Would you like to see your old body before it is dumped into the incinerator?", asked Dr. Helix.

"An incinerator?! Uhhh, no thanks. I'd...rather just move on.", I said, my mind flooding with questions as to how this was possible "wait, where are my clothes and belongings?"

"That was already taken care of. You will find them in the return box up at the top of the main elevator. I even took the liberty of reshaping and condensing your clothes for you. You're gonna need them, since you are, in fact indecent right now."

I didn't need to look down to know what he meant. I was suddenly flushed with embarrassment again.

"Um, anyways! H-how exactly did you manage to do this to me?", I asked, covering myself up with my paws.

Dr. Helix sighed."Most of it is a secret I do not ever plan on revealing to the public. I have possession of the most dangerous thing in existence I-I have to say thing because it has only one name, no category existing element, or anything. I'll only say that it's what allows me to make living, intelligent tissue without growing it. Besides that, the brain transplant was possible with the use of a molecular condenser, which is a machine I designed that can compact an object or expand it at my will. That's how your brain even fits inside your new body. Oh, I won't bore you with the details, so how do you feel so far?"

I pondered his question for a moment, knowing a straight up 'fine' wouldn't satisfy him.

"Well, I can hear, feel, talk, and see normally so far. I don't know about taste though. Um, do animal tongues taste differently than humans?", I asked.

"Actually, that is a human tongue! It's just smaller. Same as your eyes and organs while your muscles are condensed. It's just placed in a different body with a different bone structure and skin. So, everything will taste the same. Well, food might taste stronger though due to your animistic senses."

"So...I have denser muscles?"

"Yep. In fact, you at this moment are just as strong as an average human. I could whip up some condensed weights for you if you'd like so they aren't to big if you plan to work out!"

We both laughed, him in his human voice, while mine could have broken a glass window. Although, it was a little less squeaky and high pitched than I had expected. But then again, it could have never been like that at all! That whole high pitched voice idea could have been irrelevant to reality from the start, but it turns out it isn't after all.

Soon after, he escorted me out of the room, through the barrier of shadows, which I have yet to figure out what is, and through the code activated sliding doors. We shook hand and paw before parting ways, him back into his lab, and me bounding up the steel stairwell, two steps at a time. I was greatly surprised by how energetic I was. I never ran out of breath as I ran back into the power room and into the corridor I'd neglected to follow the tour group into before.

I couldn't wait to see the look on my parents' faces when they got a load of the new me.


End file.
